


lock the doors and say goodbye

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Island, Sex, Smut, i think we just needed some wlw action tbh, priya - Freeform, you know you have all been wanting to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: Moments before she leaves the Villa, Priya throws a major bomb at Artemis which unlocks things they had only imagined.





	lock the doors and say goodbye

The reality of the situation had hit hard. For a moment everyone just stood around the firepit in absolute shock of the last text they had received. Artemis stared blankly at the fire and then looked for the face of her friend. 

Priya, Blake and Jakub were getting dumped. Most importantly - Priya. Jakub and Blake meant absolutely nothing to Artemis but Priya was a completely different story. The public had voted her off which was a massive shock to all the Islanders. Artemis, herself, couldn’t believe it. It always felt like her and Priya were pretty solid Islanders that were going to make it far into the show, so the news had punched her hard in her stomach and then her face for good measure. 

“Guys…” Priya had barely gathered some will to say it. Everyone rushed to gather around them three to give them hugs and kisses and say their goodbyes. Artemis pushed her way through everyone and pulled her friend in her arms, tears pooling in her hazel eyes. Priya’s body was tense but she quickly eased into the embrace. Her and Artemis had been friends since the first day and they managed to push through with it even when Priya had coupled up with her guy. They had grown to be close, maybe too close. 

“It’s okay.” Priya whispered. “We’re hanging out first thing after this is over.” 

They both forced a smile and let the other one go. 

After another long moment of shock, it was time to help her pack. For a short moment, Artemis even considered leaving the show with her friend. How else was she supposed to survive all the drama and anxiety that came with the format? Who was she supposed to talk to about how she truly felt every day? The other girls didn't quite like her because of her lack of luck with the boys and the fact that she was a stunning woman for the first time ever didn't help her case. She had become a threat. 

The boys had decided to stay out of the wardrobes and let the girls have their final moment with their friend. It was quiet at first and then they all started speaking in the same time and then they burst out in anxious laughter that died down in painful silence again. Or maybe Artemis couldn’t hear a word the others were saying. Something inside her was deeply bothered by what was happening and she didn’t quite know why. Not yet, at least. She was helping Priya fold her clothes tightly in her small silver suitcase, the two of them exchanging nervous smiles while most of the other girls were set on Blake and sending her ass away. 

“Don’t forget me when you win this competition and get the money. “ she laughed and winked at Artemis. 

“Oh, I’m taking you out to party as soon as I do. “

“You know what? I kinda miss home and going to my own bed and going out with my girls. I’m so glad I have a whole new group of lovely queens as friends.” 

A group “Awww!” filled the room and they all gathered for another group hug. Once all of her clothes were in, the only thing were her bathroom belongings. 

“You girls go ahead, I will just go to the bathroom to take my stuff from there too.” she ushered them and they all squeezed out of the door and down the stairs. Artemis didn’t feel like wasting time of sending Blake away. The two of them hadn’t hit it off, on the contrary, there was a bit of cold air between them. 

She followed Priya to the bathroom and leaned on the door while observing her thought process. 

“Don’t feel like saying goodbye to the other two?” she asked and smiled widely while putting some lotion in her cosmetics bag. 

“No. I can’t believe you’re leaving. How will I deal with Hope and Lottie alone?” 

They both sighed deeply.

“Come on now. It will be okay. The boys are still here and you know they have your back. I will watch you guys every day.” Priya looked at her in the huge mirror in front of her and her face suddenly fell serious as she just now realized what was actually happening. No matter how calm and funny she tried to seem, everything inside her screamed and wanted to stay and think of a deal to make just to have one more chance at this. Her hand started fidgeting with the golden zipper of her bag and she bit her lip as if trying to make herself say something but it just couldn’t roll off her tongue. 

Artemis raised one eyebrow, not knowing what to expect. The two of them usually shared all kinds of deliciously spicy details about each other with ease, so she couldn’t imagine what her friend could be having trouble sharing. 

After a moment of awkward silence Priya finally opened her mouth and forced out a dull sound that landed flatly, making the air pressurize even more. 

“Do you remember the first day…..how Marisol was going on about dating girls and how she feels so nervous around girls she likes and you two agreed and had that little moment?” she swallowed a heavy lump that had lodged itself in the back of her throat while Artemis’ chest started burning with unrealized panic at the question. She did remember but she had no idea how that was relevant to anything. She had always been very open about her sexuality and her past with dating girls. In fact, Marisol had tried to initiate a little romance between them but it never worked out. There was nothing on Artemis’ side and she didn’t feel like wasting her time with fruitless relationships, considering she was in the Villa to find her potential love of her life. 

“Yes? I remember. What about it?” 

Priya winced a little bit but tried to hide the anxiety flowing through her veins by confidently turning to face Artemis. 

“Well……...I’ve been thinking lately. Ugh, I don’t even know how to talk right now. I can’t believe it. Maybe I’m just crazy and also freaking out and…”

“Priya? What is it?” Artemis’s voice sounded more and more confused and uncertain as her head took her on wild journeys through potential ways that conversation could go and based on all she knew, her theories had to be false but the discomfort and cringe rising on Priya’s face was screaming otherwise. 

Priya looked at the ceiling, shook her head and let out a sharp breath in an attempt to kick all the panic out of her body. After a second she faced Artemis again, this time the usual Priya confidence beaming from her being. 

“What I mean to say is that…..is…..Artemis, what I mean to say is that I may or may not be attracted to you and I didn’t want to ever mention it because that would have just caused so much confusion but now I’m leaving and I feel like I don’t want to go without having at least one moment to see if it’s real. “ 

Artemis felt her heart thump hard in her chest with the following sensation of a thousand explosives setting off inside her ribs. Her mouth opened in surprise , thoughts speeding a thousand miles an hour, not knowing what even what happening. 

Suddenly many things got an explanation. Her and Priya had been having little moments here and there where a sexual buzz would shoot through them like she helped her friend put highlighter on and their faces would be really close and she felt tiny tingles and the urge to kiss her or when they put shimmery tattoos on each other and Priya touched her back, stomach and arms in a very sensual way. In general, she was a very attractive, sexy and fiery woman that knew how hot she was and used it any chance she could. On several occasions, she had caught Priya staring at her in a different way but she never thought much of it. 

She snapped back into reality and her eyes met Priya’s now with desire instead of confusion. She remained glued to the door, so Priya took it upon herself to shorten the distance between the two and every step that she took, ignited more sexual tension. Neither one of them looked away, their breaths becoming faster and faster. 

Priya’s sweet floral perfume invaded her nose and now that they were closer, her eyes moved down to her lips. She always thought Priya had beautiful lips and on more than one occasions she imagined kissing them. They shimmered deliciously covered in reddish lip gloss and opened slightly. She could almost taste her sweet breath. 

That was already better than all of the action she had gotten in the Villa so far and they hadn’t even kissed yet. The fact that her heart was trying to beat itself out of her throat and her knees felt a little shaky was enough of a sign that she had the hots for her friend, and now that her friend was inches away, waiting for her to do something in return, there was only one thing to do. 

Artemis cut the remaining distance and kissed Priya. It started out a little shy and nervous on both sides and as they both realized they were kissing, it started building up more and more. It was sweet and so sensual and slow and then fast and so desperately frustrated as if they had been craving each other’s touch for centuries. Priya reached for the lock of the door to ensure that no one will interrupt wherever this was going. 

Artemis pulled Priya closer by her waist, earning herself a sexual grunt that triggered her famished dominant side to come out and kick any nervousness in the corner. She locked her fingers in Priya’s hair and pulled her away from their kiss to see just how much she wanted it. Priya on the other side was wildly sexually bothered and already melting on her feet, her eyes begging for more, her fingernails holding tight to Artemis’ dress. 

Artemis smiled with pleasure at the sight of the beautiful woman in her arms. Why hadn’t they done this way earlier? Why had either one of them made the stupid decision to chase after boys when they could have been having a lot more fun doing all that?

Girls made Artemis so much thirstier and passionate. Especially the goddess that Priya was, she was dying to please her and finally be able to explore and taste her flawless body. 

She pushed Priya back to the sinks and the mirror and lifted her up and sat her between the twin sinks then kissed her hungrily and then moved towards her neck, kissing it slowly, savoring the sweet noises that left her mouth. She realized that Priya didn’t have much time before she really had to leave, so she decided to make her time’s worth and give her something to think about. 

Another look into Priya’s eyes, she knew that they were both on the same side. They locked lips in another burning kiss, Priya’s legs wrapped around Artemis’ waist, fingers running down her back, making Artemis grow more and more famished and fervent. She grabbed Priya’s face, squishing her lips then biting the lower one causing her to whimper and jump a little. She took another a journey down her jaw and neck and slowly making her way down her chest and once she reached the top of her dress, she pulled Priya down only to sharply turn her around to unzip her dress and once it was on the floor she took a look at her naked body in the mirror and with a swift movement she fingers laced with her hair and pinned her down forward on the cold marble. A loud moan escaped Priya’s mouth. The two of them had talked sex so many times and they had both established that sometimes they liked it raw and rough, in fact most of the times they did. Normally, Artemis liked to take her time and tease properly, give the other person some sweet torture until they begged to be fucked by her but now the circumstances required that they wasted no time fooling around and she wasn’t happy about it but it was either that or nothing and she was definitely going for something. 

One hand kept Priya pinned on the counter and the other managed to pull down the lacy panties that once belonged to a friend but now they had a completely different meaning and memories. Priya was shaking with excitement under her hold, waiting to be touched and the mystery of the next moments drove her insane. 

Once Artemis had pulled the panties as low as she wanted, she traced her fingers up Priya’s leg, scratching her slightly to cause a reaction and throw her even more over the edge traveling above her knees and on the way to her inner thighs and when she was just about to touch her sweet spot, she pulled her head up by her hair forcing her to look at her in the mirror. She wanted to see her face while she was being touched and how troubled she felt and how hard she was trying to be quiet and she sure was making it so hard to be quiet. 

Priya’s mouth opened wide at the sensation of Artemis’ fingers touching her, beating all the previous fantasies of them two hooking up. Although her grip on her hair was strong and kept her in place, her touch was soft and it forced the air out of her lungs, made her bite her lips, trying so intently to swallow the moans and whimpers but at every attempt, Artemis went one step further and she was no longer just exploring and preparing Priya for what was next but based on how turned on and wet she was, she was definitely beyond prepared. After another long second, Priya let out a loud moan as Artemis went all the way in. The two figured out that there was no way this could be quiet, so Artemis pulled her further back, making Priya lean of her own arms, so she could put a hand over her mouth to silence her inability to be obedient and keep it down. She steadily was building it up and as she was moving more and more intensely, Priya was becoming louder and biting the inside of her hand harder. She only took her eyes away to look down at Priya’s body and how beautifully her back was arched and how her knees were shaking but still trying to keep her standing. Artemis stopped for a second, to give Priya a second to catch her breath and when she least expected it she went back at it. Priya squeezed her eyes shut and screamed in pleasure. She didn’t even care if the others could hear them. She was feeling way too good to even think about it. Her head was unable to produce a single thought or image. She didn’t even know how long had passed and how much time she had left. She only could make a short remark about how right she was that one time when she was looking at Artemis’ fingers thinking how long they were and how they were going to feel so good inside her but she had cut off her thought right there in shock of her own train of contemplation. 

It didn’t take long. Since Priya was basically melting under Artemis’ touch and how hot the whole situation was, Priya’s eyes widened once again and she grabbed the marble surface preparing for the incoming wave of pleasure that hit her like a tsunami and send her body several big convulsions and made her shake even harder. Artemis slowed down but still kept a slow pace going until Priya’s ecstatic wave was done and she was left shaking and whimpering, her whole body tingling and unable to catch a breath. 

“Maybe next time when we hang out, if we’re both still single, I can have some more time to tease you.” Artemis said after Priya turned around to face her. Both of them grinned. 

“I would like that. I have to say this was better than what my imagination gave me.”

“Oh? Maybe you can think about all the things you want me to do to you next time I see you and I can do every one of them and more.” 

“You’re only making it harder for me to leave. How am I going to face everyone down there now?”

“You’re going to put on your panties and your dress and you will walk out of that door. In the meantime, I will go out and join the group.” 

Before Priya could say anything, Artemis kissed her one last time and then left the room giving her time to put herself in place again. 

The sexual thirst and mood remained in the bathroom and now Artemis’ head was filled with the thought of Priya leaving. It sure was a hell of a goodbye but she wished it didn’t have to be a goodbye or at least that they had a solid day to spend having fun in preparation for the farewell. 

The group had all gathered in front of the door when Artemis went there. She went it right in time to hug Blake and Jakub goodbye and pretend like she was there the whole time. 

“Where’s Priya?” Noah asked looking at Artemis.

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s still in the bathroom. Nervous poops maybe?” 

The two of them giggled at each other and in a few minutes Priya came out carrying her suitcase looking as perfect as always, smile on her face, hair looking as if she just left the salon. No one could suspect that she had just had sex with Artemis in the bathroom and that she was still a little bit shaky. The two of them acted cool keeping their little shenanigan a secret. 

“I will miss you all so much. “ Priya huffed while hugging everyone, tears filling her eyes. “It has been so much fun to get to know you all and I hope you all find love.” 

Once the hugs and tears were over, Priya, Blake and Jakub started walking away, Jakub even offered to carry Priya’s suitcase and she happily accepted. 

She was leaving for good to her old life in Manchester and they were all staying in there. Not only that but Artemis had to share a bed with Henrik and she so miserably wished that she could instead share it with Priya…..or Noah. 

Priya stopped one last time to wave at everyone goodbye and then she was gone inside one of the two black jeeps. 

Their love story had ended the same night it had started until they could see each other again and potentially set it on fire again. 

But until then, they were only left with the memories. 


End file.
